Chocolates para Levi
by Deikan
Summary: Hanji prepara un taller de cocina para crear chocolates en el día de San Valentín. Pero, ¿qué pensará Levi de ello cuando descubra que han dejado la cocina del Cuartel General de Investigación hecha un asco? ¿Será capaz Eren de librarse de la regañina que le espera de su Heichou?/ Levi: Yo diría que no -.-


**¡Hola! Madre mía, cómo pasa el tiempo. ¡Que ya estamos en San Valentín! Le he dado muchas vueltas a qué escribir para este día (siempre me gusta tener algún detallito con mis parejas manganime favoritas para fechas señaladas :P), y al final me decanté por estos dos muchachos (entre otros). La verdad es que como es la primera vez que escribo algo de _Ataque a los Titanes_ (_Shingeki no Kyojin_), no tengo ni idea de cómo me habrá quedado. Y si ya tenemos en cuenta que es de Levi... Ese hombre es "tan expresivo" que escribir sobre él es un auténtico placer xD En fin, que por ganas no será, que lo he dado todo con ellos. Y sin más me despido. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis tanto como los dos protagonistas este día de San Valentín :D**

******_Shingeki no Kyojin_ no me pertenece, la obra sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Chocolates para Levi**

- ¡Ya os dije que iba a ser divertido! –exclamó Hanji completamente emocionada.

Entre risas y comentarios joviales la mujer salió disparada a la nevera para coger un nuevo tetrabrick de leche. Hacía un par de días había propuesto a los nuevos miembros de las Tropas de Reconocimiento una curiosa y entretenida misión: hacer chocolates para San Valentín. En un primer momento todos los muchachos se mostraron sorprendidos y reticentes ante esa iniciativa. Prácticamente ninguno de ellos tenía pareja, y preferían que siguiese siendo así. Exponían sus vidas continuamente en arriesgadas incursiones fuera de los muros, lo que les impedía mantener cualquier tipo de relación con alguien ajeno a su trabajo.

- Parece entretenido –dijo de pronto Mikasa, sorprendiendo a todos-. Yo me apunto.

- ¿Tienes a alguien a quien darle un chocolate ese día? –preguntó Jean, repentinamente intrigado.

La chica no contestó, prefiriendo dejar a todos con la duda sobre sus relaciones sentimentales. Eso sería mejor que reconocer que había accedido simple y llanamente para contentar a la alocada Hanji. Además, suponía que si ella participaba Eren también lo haría. En los últimos meses se había visto expuesto a mucha tensión y a trabajar más que ninguno para controlar sus transformaciones en Titán. Si alguien se merecía un respiro y una distracción, ese era su amigo. Así pues, una vez que la fría Hackerman se había sumado al proyecto, el resto no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Al menos, pensaron todos, sería divertido.

- ¿Y qué pasa si el Sargento Levi se entera? No creo que le haga mucha gracia –dijo de pronto Armin, bajando a todos de la esponjosa nube en la que se habían subido.

- Tranquilo, déjame al Heichou a mí –Hanji le guiñó un ojo, sonriente-. Además, ese cascarrabias que no sabe pasárselo bien no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿no te parece?

No muy convencidos, los muchachos asintieron. Si se lo proponían quizás pudiesen mantener en secreto esa pequeña distracción que, sin lugar a dudas, no sería del agrado de su superior. Así pues, dispusieron todo lo necesario para hacer que la cocina del Cuartel General de Investigación acabase siendo un taller culinario de chocolates de San Valentín.

El día en cuestión, Hanji dio algunas instrucciones a sus pupilos para que entendiesen las nociones básicas de la cocina. Explicó que, en primer lugar, la leche debía hervir antes de verter el cacao en polvo para que este se disolviese. A continuación tenían que ir añadiendo cacao en función de lo oscuro que quisiesen que les quedasen los chocolates. Para finalizar, repartió una serie de moldes de diversos tamaños y formas para sus creaciones. Mientras que Armin optó por un pequeño metal que delineaba el contorno de un corazón, Mikasa lo hizo por uno con forma de osito de peluche. Por su parte, Eren agarró una ristra de pequeños moldes de corazoncitos en miniatura. Le parecieron bonitos y bastante apropiados para la persona a la que se los iba a entregar, aunque a nadie le había confesado que sus bombones ya tenían dueño.

Completamente concentrados en su tarea, los muchachos comenzaron a trajinar en el amplio espacio que tenían por sala de experimentos. Así, todos se pusieron manos a la obra, descubriendo que Conny y Jean tenían alma de cocineros expertos. Por su parte, la letal Mikasa no acababa de entenderse con los utensilios de cocina, y Sasha… había dado por imposible su tarea y se dedicaba a comerse el chocolate caliente antes de que este llegase al molde. Era tal la algarabía que habían montado que nadie se percató de que se estaban delatando a sí mismos.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una pequeña pero autoritaria figura a la que todos habían estado evitando. Levi observó cómo la escena ante él parecía haberse congelado de repente, dejando incluso a la glotona de Sasha con un trozo de pan (había agotado el cacao que le correspondía) a medio camino de su boca, o al ingenioso Armin con un pie en el aire a medias de un paso en dirección a la alacena. Sin acabar de entender lo que estaba pasando allí el hombre analizó la situación con su fría mirada. Mucho niño junto vistiendo delantales manchados de marrón, bolsas de condimentos abiertas y esparcidas por las encimeras de la cocina, fogones a máxima potencia, una pila de cazos sucios en el fregadero, paredes y techo manchados del mismo color que los delantales,… A pesar de su gesto inflexible y desapasionado, absolutamente todos los presentes supieron que Levi estaba sufriendo por dentro. La sala estaba hecha un desastre y seguramente el militar estaba pensando a toda prisa cómo demonios se suponía que iban a limpiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. El Comandante Irvin estaba a punto de llegar al Cuartel General de Investigación y si veía que los muchachos, liderados por la incorregible Hanji, se dedicaban a malgastar las provisiones que los aldeanos aportaban a la milicia con tanto sacrificio y esfuerzo, el hombre se enfadaría, y con razón.

En completo silencio comenzó a deslizarse entre las mesas, pasando al lado de los allí presentes pero sin rozarles siquiera (el temor a mancharse era superior a su enfado). Cada paso que daba le hundía un poco más en la miseria. Aquello daba asco. Agarró el único trapo limpio que encontró por allí tirado para coger una de las cazuelas empleadas, la cual mostraba leche pegada en el fondo.

- Heichou, verás, puedo explicarlo… -comenzó a decir Hanji.

Levi le dirigió una gélida mirada que la hizo callar antes de que consiguiese ponerle de peor humor con su charlatanería. Tras dejar el cazo donde lo había encontrado, el hombre siguió paseándose por la sala hasta que su mirada se encontró con la persona que había deseado que de ningún modo se encontrase allí.

Sabiéndose descubierto, Eren se dedicó a limpiarse los dedos en el delantal a toda prisa mientras escuchaba los pasos de su superior dirigirse a él. Notó a Mikasa acercársele, infundiéndole ánimo para soportar la regañina que, sin lugar a dudas, iba a recibir del hombre que hacía las veces de su tutor. A su otro lado, Armin apoyó un brazo en su hombro, intentando hacer exactamente lo mismo que su amiga de la infancia. Cuando vio un par de botas pararse frente a él, Jaeger levantó la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza, para observar a Levi.

- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para unirte a esta fiesta clandestina –inquirió el militar con voz seca.

Eren cambió el peso de su cuerpo una pierna a otra, incómodo.

- Heichou, yo…

- Te ordené explícitamente que te quedases en tu habitación elaborando el informe de la última expedición, Jaeger –dijo con desagrado al ver que el chico estaba muy sucio.

- Señor, Eren no quería hacer esto. Yo misma le insistí para que… -empezó Hanji de nuevo.

- Cállate, Zoe –le cortó Levi.

El hombre observó por encima del hombro del muchacho las pequeñas piezas de chocolate que reposaban en la mesa y que, suponía, eran las elaboradas por el propio chico. Con gesto autoritario clavó su mirada en Eren.

- Lávate en seguida y preséntate en mi despacho cuanto antes –ordenó con voz afilada.

Seguidamente, se inclinó para que su boca quedase a la altura de la oreja del joven.

- Y no te olvides de traer los chocolates que has hecho –añadió en voz baja para que nadie se enterase. Miró de soslayo a Mikasa, desafiándola a que le contestase, pues sabía que ella era la única que sí le había escuchado-. No quiero olvidarme de nada.

Dicho eso se irguió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se detuvo.

- El resto de vosotros –dijo con voz potente, aún de espaldas-, tenéis dos horas para dejar este lugar como estaba antes. Y no me vale con que esté limpio –inquirió de mal humor-: lo quiero impoluto y decente.

Y sin más abandonó la sala, dejándola sumida en un tenso silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando los pasos del militar dejaron de oírse en el pasillo, los presentes se atrevieron a volver a respirar, dejando que el aire que habían estado reteniendo en los pulmones escapase ruidosamente de sus bocas. Hanji se apresuró a acercarse al ojiverde.

- Eren, lo siento mucho –se disculpó con aire afligido-. No pensé que Levi se fuese a enfadar tanto si nos descubría. Yo…

- No te preocupes, Hanji-san –la detuvo con una sonrisa forzada. Aunque no lo había demostrado, su Heichou estaba enfado, muy enfadado. A decir verdad siempre lo estaba-. Será mejor que haga lo que me ha pedido y que no le haga esperar.

Se giró hacia sus amigos. Rehuyó la mirada de Mikasa a posta, sabiendo que ella conocía de sobra el pequeño secreto que guardaba con Levi.

- Luego nos vemos.

Se despidió con la cabeza gacha y aire afligido. Sabía que todos se preocuparían por él y por su bienestar, aunque él no temiese por ello. O eso pensaba. Levi era tan impredecible que nadie podía asegurar cómo iba a reaccionar ante cada imprevisto, ni siquiera él.

**LxE**

- ¡Mphm! -Eren arqueó el torso cuando sintió la ardiente lengua de su superior atacar su sensible pezón derecho.

Tal y como le había mandado, se lavó a toda prisa y fue al encuentro de Levi tan pronto como le fue posible. Al llegar al despacho le encontró sentado en su escritorio con su habitual semblante serio. Sin dirigirle una palabra se levantó de su sitio, se acercó a él, le agarró de la muñeca con rudeza y le dirigió con empellones hasta la habitación contigua: el dormitorio del Heichou.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras ellos, y sin ningún pudor, Levi atacó la boca de su pupilo con ansia voraz. Sin saber cómo actuar correctamente frente a él Jaeger se dejó hacer, correspondiendo con energía a los envites de su maestro, permitiéndole desvestirle a base de tirones. Una vez que se encontró sin camisa, el militar le empujó contra la cama. Allí, le hizo alzar los brazos y dejarlos por encima de su cabeza para esposar sus muñecas y amarrarlas con una cadena al cabecero de hierro de la misma. En una ocasión Eren había cometido la imprudencia de transformarse en Titán cuando estaban en la cama, y Levi no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese fallo ocurriese por segunda vez. Así pues, se aseguró de que no tenía posibilidad de moverse ni de huir antes de proceder a desabrocharle los pantalones y bajárselos junto a su ropa interior hasta la rodilla.

Eren se quejó sonoramente cuando su amante agarro su semi despierto miembro para atenderlo con sus manos. Con un suave masaje se encargó de dejarlo duro y sedoso, pero no le permitió acabar. En cambio, sacó algunas de las pequeñas piezas de chocolate de la bolsa en la que el muchacho las había llevado y las fue dispersando por su cuerpo. Colocó un negro corazón en sus testículos, otro en su ombligo, dos más en sus pezones y un último en su boca.

- Si dejas que se te caiga alguno o te tragas el de tu boca me enfadaré, Eren –le advirtió con voz afilada.

Segundos después, el hombre se dirigió al pezón izquierdo del chico y, con la boca muy abierta y caliente, succionó el chocolate y el botón rosado. Automáticamente el castaño se arqueó, haciendo que las chocolatinas titilasen sobre su cuerpo. ¿Acaso el Heichou iba a torturarle así por su imprudencia? No era justo. No obstante, conforme fue pasando el tiempo y las piezas fueron desapareciendo de su cuerpo, dejándole a cambio terriblemente sensible y perceptivo, supo que Levi no tenía ninguna intención de calmar su erección hasta que él lo decidiese.

- Hpfgm –se quejó sin abrir la boca por miedo a tragarse el pequeño dulce.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Se relamió los labios, saboreando los restos de cacao que habían quedado impregnados en ellos, y descendió hasta el medio vientre del joven. Con su experta lengua golpeó la pieza que allí se encontraba hasta que se fue derritiendo poco a poco. Extasiado por la visión, Levi chupó la dulce piel de Eren, limpiando a conciencia cada mancha, cada pequeña marca con la única intención de estimular su cuerpo hasta niveles indecibles. Notaba al muchacho sacudirse bajo sus atentas caricias, pero no le importó. Él era el que mandaba, y si Eren no era capaz de entenderlo por las buenas, tendría que enseñárselo por las malas. Como un felino cambió la postura de su cuerpo y descendió hasta la entrepierna de su discípulo.

- Ni se te ocurra perder el chocolate de tu boca –le recordó.

Sin darle tiempo a que se preparase, el hombre introdujo la erección del chico en su boca y la masajeó con su lengua, haciendo que Eren tirase con fuerza de los amarres de sus manos. Él quería gritar, quería gemir, quería desahogarse. Sentía las venas de todo su cuerpo hinchadas, saturadas de sangre que fluía de los pies a la cabeza, pasando por su inflamado pene. Necesitaba jadear y dejar salir la ansiedad que le provocaba encontrarse así ante su superior, ante ese hombre que le había atemorizado para luego convertirse en el dueño de su vida. Ese mismo hombre que le torturaba en la cama de una manera exquisita y tortuosamente deliciosa.

Atento a cada jadeo ahogado, a su respiración agitada y audible, el mayor aceleraba o reducía su ritmo para permitir que Eren le siguiese en la medida de lo posible. Aún entendiendo el escenario en que se encontraba, Levi estaba convencido de que Jaeger no era consciente de su situación. Finalmente, conmovido por su capacidad de aguante, el moreno decidió dejar de atormentar su entrepierna para subir hasta su boca. Haciendo gala de más tacto que en todas las veces anteriores, el militar empujó dulcemente el chocolate con su lengua para introducirlo en la cavidad de su amante.

El muchacho gimió al sentir la lengua del asesino de Titanes ir al encuentro de la suya, aprovechando cada movimiento para golpear la pieza y disolverla con ayuda de sus salivas. Dios, era tan dulce que Eren pensaba que su mente le llevaría irremediablemente a su temida transformación. Sintiendo que el chico estaba cerca de descontrolarse, el mayor se separó de él, concediéndole un mínimo espacio para recuperar el aliento.

- Heichou… ¡ah! –un profundo gemido le desgarró la garganta al sentir la fuerte mano de Levi apresando su erección sin compasión.

Sin permitirle una tregua, el hombre comenzó a frotar su tronco con fuerza, obligándole a descontrolar los movimientos de su cuerpo. En el fondo sentía algo de pena por el futuro incierto de ese chiquillo que, por suerte o por desgracia, se había convertido en la principal oportunidad de triunfo de la humanidad.

Tan rápido como había llegado Levi desapareció de su lado. Bajó de nuevo hasta la entrepierna y se comió todo lo que Eren tenía que ofrecerle. Le acarició con su lengua y con sus labios durante un largo rato, procurando alargar el clímax tanto como le fuera posible. De manera perfectamente estudiada daba golpecitos con la punta de su apéndice en el orificio del glande, consiguiendo sonidos más agudos por parte de su amante. Cuando consideró que la tortura había sido más que suficiente, acentuó los cabeceos hasta que, finalmente, Eren se deshizo en su boca con un profundo y sensual gemido de éxtasis.

Sabiendo que había dejado seco al chico, se deslizó con los labios hasta sus testículos y les regaló un breve lametón antes de atrapar con la boca el chocolate que aún descansaba allí. Volvió al rostro de Eren, le dirigió una ardiente mirada y, a continuación, le besó con calma, dejando que el dulce pasase de su boca a la del menor acompañado de parte del semen que había estado reteniendo. Jaeger lo aceptó gustoso, buscando con desesperación que su Heichou profundizase su contacto, ya que él no podía. No obstante, el hombre se separó de él y aguardó hasta que el chico tragó el contenido de su cavidad.

- Heichou… -dijo con voz rota por el placer recientemente sentido.

- No te confundas, Eren –le cortó el hombre-. No creas que con esto he perdonado tu insubordinación.

- Pero si yo no…

- Silencio –ordenó con voz gélida.

Estudió atentamente el rostro repentinamente atemorizado de ese joven que tenía delante. Aún era un crío y, sin embargo, era uno de los hombres más fuertes de toda la Tierra. Un ser humano con la capacidad de convertirse en un fiero y letal Titán que les había salvado en más de una ocasión del resto de monstruos que amenazaban su existencia. Ese niño no tenía ni idea del valor de su propia existencia.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado seguir manteniéndome a tu cargo después de lo que ocurrió con el Titán Femenino? –inquirió Levi con voz fría.

Arrepentido, Jaeger giró el rostro y apoyó la mejilla sobre la almohada. El Sargento tenía razón. Después del combate contra Annie todo se había precipitado. Las altas esferas habían pedido la cabeza de Eren por considerarle un peligro para la humanidad, al igual que lo había sido su compañera de la 104º Tropa de Reclutas. Ella había sido la causante de numerosas bajas, entre ellas la de Petra, a quien sabía Levi tenía en muy alta estima, al igual que al resto de los hombres de confianza que formaban su antiguo escuadrón. Y, sin embargo, el militar había puesto en juego su reputación y su propio bienestar para hacerse cargo de él, de su enseñanza y de su entrenamiento para el combate, a sabiendas de que todo lo que hiciesen mientras Eren fuese humano podría volverse en su contra en el preciso instante en que apareciese el Titán que dormía en su interior. ¿Podía ser ese el motivo de la proximidad de su superior? Quizás su vinculo con Petra fuese más fuerte de lo que imaginó en un primer momento; quizás su única intención fuese unirse a ella en la otra vida tan rápido como le fuese posible pero sin que quedase la sensación de que no había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano para ayudar a la supervivencia de la humanidad.

- Lo lamento mucho, Heichou –dijo con un hilo de voz, completamente roto al darse cuenta de que, si era tal y como acababa de pensar, él era una mera herramienta de trabajo para Levi, nada más. Y eso, quisiese o no, le dolía.

- Eso no me vale ahora, Eren. Estamos en guerra, ¿lo entiendes? No tenemos tiempo ni recursos que desperdiciar.

El chico no contestó. ¿Para qué? Sabía que su superior tenía razón.

- ¿Dónde han quedado esas ganas de vencer a los Titanes? –dijo de pronto el hombre, quien no dejaba de analizar las reacciones del joven- ¿Dónde ha quedado esa mirada desafiante con la que te enfrentaste a todos tus superiores cuando estuvieron a punto de matarte al descubrir que podías convertirte en uno de ellos? –siguió sin detenerse- ¿Dónde ha quedado el Eren Jaeger al que yo acepté entrenar?

- Sigo siendo yo, Heichou–aseguró en voz baja-. No he cambiado en nada de lo que has mencionado. Sigo queriendo derrotar a los Titanes, sigo queriendo salvar a la humanidad. Sigo siendo yo –repitió con amargura. ¿Por qué le atacaba con eso? Él era Eren Jaeger, y nada cambiaba eso.

- Pues demuéstramelo –le indicó con voz imperceptiblemente apasionada-. Demuéstrame que ya no eres ese niño que lloraba por las noches con pesadillas sobre la muerte de su madre –Eren recibió el golpe que suponía ese comentario-; demuéstrame que ya no necesitas que nadie te proteja, ni tu amiga Mikasa ni yo –se acercó a su rostro-; demuéstrame que ya eres un hombre semi libre que decide su futuro con plena conciencia de lo que este le puede deparar.

Eren se sintió abrumado por sus palabras. Claro que era todo eso, y mucho más, y le dolía que Levi le retase a que se lo demostrase abiertamente cuando no había hecho otra cosa en los últimos meses. Había perdido demasiado en esa estúpida batalla contra esas bestias animales llamadas Titanes. Vivía con miedo constante a perder lo poco que le quedaba de su antigua vida, aunque no por ello dejaba de mirar y seguir avanzando siempre hacia adelante.

Con aire decidido, Eren agarró las cadenas que le inmovilizaban y se echó hacia delante para encarar al hombre, dejando su torso suspendido en el aire.

- Por supuesto que pienso demostrártelo. Me dejaré la piel en ello si hace falta –aseguró con la furia brillando en sus ojos-, y juro que contribuiré con toda mi sangre a la exterminación de los Titanes.

Levi evaluó su gesto. Se estaba enfrentando a él abiertamente, completamente resuelto, decidido y sin un ápice del antiguo temor. Y eso le gustó. Se inclinó sobre él, abrió las esposas y apartó las cadenas, liberándole.

- No hagas que me arrepienta de mis decisiones, Eren –le advirtió al tiempo que se levantaba y se alejaba de la cama.

El chico se masajeó las doloridas muñecas mientras veía al hombre alejarse. Le sorprendía que Levi no le hubiese preparado para aliviarse con él.

- Heichou… -comenzó.

- Tengo mucho que hacer –dijo, sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar.

- ¿Y por qué me lo has hecho a mí? –inquirió, confuso.

- Considéralo un gesto de agradecimiento por los chocolates. Estaban deliciosos -Eren notó cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente al entender que no sólo hablaba de las piezas, sino también de su cuerpo-. Ahora ve a ayudar al resto en la cocina. Y si acabas pronto, quizás te haga volver a esta habitación.

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire mientras se dirigía a la puerta y desaparecía de la vista del joven.

**LxE**

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó Armin con voz preocupada- ¿Ha sido muy duro contigo?

Eren se sonrojó ante ese comentario. Acababa de reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros y ya le estaban atosigando con preguntas personales. Pensó en las palabras de su amigo. ¿Levi, duro? No exactamente. Era más bien intenso, asfixiante, imponente, autoritario. Y sexy, condenadamente apetecible a la vista y a los sentidos.

- Tranquilo –dijo finalmente, obligándose a mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora terriblemente forzada-. No me ha hecho daño.

Mikasa le observó en silencio, entendiendo más de ese comentario de lo que algún otro lo haría. Agarró el paño que estaba usando para limpiar y lo apretó con fuerza. Algún día le quitaría a Levi ese orgullo que le otorgaba la autoridad que se había ganado a lo largo de sus años de servicio. Y si para ello tenía que cortárselo de entre sus piernas, por el bien de Eren, juró que lo haría.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Si es que mira que intento escribir otras cosas pero no me salen. ¡Me puede demasiado el Rated M! Personalmente he quedado muy contenta con esta historia :D Y creo que Levi también porque me ha contado un pajarito que por la noche, después de la visita de Irving, se desquitó de lo lindo con Eren xD **

**Pues hasta aquí ha dado de sí este fic. Espero veros pronto :D**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
